fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Artie Bucco
Artie Bucco Was a Honest restraunteer and Childhood friend of Tony Soprano.after growing up Artie and Tony remained on amicable terms much to the frustration of Artie's wife Charmaine.after learning that His Uncle Junior Planned to whack Pussy Malanga at Artie's restaurant Vesuvio He worried about how a hit there could hurt his friend's business.Tony gave him some cruise tickets so he and Charmaine Would leave for a few weeks and Junior would be forced to move the hit somewhere else.Tony's plan was thwarted however When Artie's wife Charmaine forced him to give Tony the tickets back as she didn't want to profit from criminal activity.Tony prevented the hit by having Silvio Firebomb the resturaunt hoping Artie could claim the insurance money.Artie Was devastated as he had inherited the place from his father.Tony felt guilty for seeing the affect it had on Artie and offered to pay for the construction of a new resturaunt which Artie accepted.When Tony's mother Livia Was believed to have Alzeheimers Artie went to visit her and discovered Tony's role in destroying his resturaunt.Artie confronted Tony with a rifle however after Tony repeatedly denied any involvement Artie smashed the gun and Drove away.Artie Was counseled by Father Intintola to turn Tony into the authorities but he decided against it.Upon the death of Livia tensions between Artie and Tony briefly resurfaced.Artie approached Ralph Cifaretto for a loan to let him act as a Shylock to Jean-philipee(brother of one of Artie's hostesses.Ralph refused as he knew the preferential treatment Artie got from Tony Would protect him from repercussions if he failed to pay the debt back.Tony learns of this and loans Artie some money.after realizing that Jean -philipee Was scamming him the whole time.Artie confronted Philipee and tried to force payment but just got beaten up in the process.A devastated Artie Calls Tony to apologize as he deliberately overdoses in pills in an attempt to Kill himself .Tony called 911 in time to save Artie from death.Tony visted Artie in hospital and accused him of being inconsiderate to others and Not thinking about how his suicide would affect them.Tony offered to forgive the debt in exchange for his tab being cleared at Vesuvio.Artie agreed but accused Tony of planning for this outcome all along.Tony became indignant of this accusation,demanding Artie claim he was mugged before storming out.This led to a prolonged strain on the relationship though Tony Would still frequent Vesuvio around this time.Upon learning that Artie has been living in a motel 6 due to his separation from Charmaine Tony invited his friend to live with him.Artie accepted causing the two friends to recoincile.Artie set his eyes on his hostess Martina and was irritated by Her affair with Soprano Crew member Benny Fazio though Artie claimed his anger was born out of disgust directed at Benny's disloyalty to his wife.after Vesuvio Was investigated by American Express for credit card fraud Artie Was told by one of his employees that she has noticed Martina Was wearing new expensive shoes he deduced that she and Benny had been scamming him.Artie went to Benny's house and knocked him unconscious on his own front porch.Benny Wanted Artie dead but Tony made it clear that was unacceptable and forced Benny to have his parents host their anniversary at Vesuvio.at the anniversary Artie Made veiled references to Benny's relationship with Martina prompting Benny to follow him into the kitchen and plunged his hand into a plate of boiling hit tomato Sauce.Tony went to see Artie and urged him to enter therapy but Artie responded With hostility to Tony's advice.Tony then told Artie the hard truth that no one likes his excessive chatter on the resturaunt floor and that he should stay in the kitchen as it was what he was good at.Artie eventually appears to have worked out his issues as he was able to cater Christopher Moltisanti's bachelor party without getting into further conflict With Benny. Category:TV Show Characters Category:Males Category:Morality Pets Category:Living Characters Category:Humans